


The case of insider trading

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange incident happens with Sangria and the bet she placed on His Majesty's lovelife. Ewe, Sangria and Lasagna suspect her of witholding important information and decide to investigate... of course the Maou's Justice is absolute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The case of insider trading

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)**hisoka44**
> 
> A.N.: I thought of this story at work... okay, so maybe not everything is boring about stock exchange.
> 
> ... No more bets and on with the story ^^...

 

"Wait up, Wolfram." It was a bright and sunshiny day in Shinmakoku and for once, there seemed to be no trouble brewing. In the courtyard, the king was running after his blond fiancé, trying to get Wolfram to listen to him without much success. It had been the case for a few days now.

 

"Just say what you have to say," the Mazoku prince retorted, never stopping to listen.

 

"I can't say this in front of so many people!" Yuuri exclaimed, getting slightly angry from Wolfram's lack of understanding when it came to him. Just why couldn't he let things be simple? Trying to get Wolfram's attention was kind of getting old.

 

From the window of the castle's kitchen, th e traffic-light trio of maids  was watching the royal couple's antics.

 

\------------------------

 

"Ah, it's so dreamy!" Lasagna exclaimed admirating the two young men.

 

"I just know what you mean..." Doria sighed wistfully, turning away from the window. Now she regretted having cancelled all her bets on Von Christ-kyo to place t hem o n Weller-kyo; cert ainly the official couple would have been a better choice. "Could I change my bets to Von Bielefeld-kyo after all?"

 

"No way," Lasagna answered immediately with a stern, decided voice. "No more bets on Wolfram von Bielefeld, it would upset the whole balance." There was a pregnant pause in the air. "Except if you found someone to trade with of course..." She added after a moment, certain that no one would want to change their mind at such a favourable instant.

 

"I ..." Sangria spoke up hesitantly, her eyes like lost in a far away dream. "I would be willing to trade." She then looked at Doria before casting a quick, confirming glance at Lasagna. "I can trade my bets on Wolfram von Bielefeld with yours." 

 

Lasagna nearly fell over with surprise. "You, my friend," she said, "...are loony." Really, sometimes the green-haired maid lacked common sense. Who would abandon such an advantageous position when all the signs said the young king was trying to confess to his fiancé? "Are you sure of that?" She then asked. "Remember the last time you changed your bets from Weller-kyo to Elisabeth..." 

 

Sangria blushed, remembering, then shook her head. There was something there... She just could not believe the  Maou wanted to set a date with his fiancé or anything of the kind. Something was urgently pushing her to jump at the occasion Doria offered an d take back her very first intuition to bet on Weller-kyo.

 

"Yes, I'm sure of it." She looked at the blond maid. "They are all yours if you want, Doria." 

 

Lasagna shook her head ; she would never completely understand Sangria. Well... every game needed loosers.

 

And so, a deal was made and the list of bets changed.

 

\------------------------

 

It was a hell of an uproar in the castle when the 27th Maou and his fiancé broke up their engagement the following day.

 

\------------------------

 

"How could she have  _known?_ " Doria whispered urgently to Lasagna while they watched the dreamy-looking Sangria from the other side of the kitchen.

 

"It can't be just luck." Lasagna shook her head. "Do you think she  _knew_ something and never told us?" 

 

"She wouldn't  _hide_ something like that, would she?" Doria wondered. No, all three of them loved gossiping too much. No bet in the world would prevent them from divulging any juicy news to everyone in the castle. "No way... " But it was true that the bespectacled maid had been acting somewhat stranger than usual in the last few days. She had been more lost in her dreams, as if distracted by something... "No way...  _what_ could she have known?" 

 

"Don't be silly," Lasagna retorted. "Of course she knew nothing..." 

 

But the seed of doubt had started to take root  and they both let their eyes trail on Sangria, who was happily putting silverware away in a cupboard.

 

\------------------------

 

"Let's investigate." 

 

In the end, neither girl could believe Sangria really had not known anything. There must have been a hint somewhere. How could she not have  _told_ them about it? 

 

Especially as the rumor now said His Majesty Yuuri and Conrad Weller were awfully close those days. Some said the royal protector maybe would become His Majesty's next fiancé... 

 

"Say..." Lasagna voiced a suspicion that would not leave her. "It's Sangria who is in charge of cleaning Weller-kyo's room... right?" 

 

Dori a opened her eyes wide and nodded slowly. "No way!" She exclaimed, slowly  wondering, "What could she have  _seen_ ?" 

 

"Let's investigate." This time they both were resolute. There was  _something_ that did not seem quite right.

 

"What are you investigating?" Ewe's sudden question made them both jump. They had not heard the cook's approach, so much they had been focused on their talk.

 

"Ewe, don't scare us like that!" Doria exclaimed. Then Lasagna explained the whole matter to the cook, how Sangria had changed her bet at the last moment, and had been right... how she had been acting strange and maybe this had to do with the fact that she had had access to the room of one of the main protagonists of this story...

 

Ewe was quickly convinced - they would go on an investigation. She herself did not have any strong feeling towards this case, after all she had not been participating in the pool. But she liked investigating - this would be fun!

 

\------------------------

 

Three heads popped above one another in the slight opening of the door to an empty room.

 

Truly it might look like any other bedroom in the castle, except it had no shelf full of knitted animals, strange experiments, books... well, Conrad Weller's room was different in the fact t hat it was his. It also was neatly ordered and clean.

 

The bed had already been made and a gentle breeze played with the curtains of the opened window. 

 

There was no one in sight

 

"Sangria already came here this morning," Doria stated as they entered the room.

 

"So, what are we trying to find?" Ewe asked, already bending to look under the bed.

 

"Anything strange that Sangria could have noticed, clues she might have missed, anything," Lasagna enumerated, opening the wardrobe.

 

Everything was clean and objects were in their places, there were no clues as to any dubious activities.

 

"I had no idea that he collected ducks," Ewe  remarked , picking a small glass figure of a shelf where other types of ducks  were properly ordered by size.

 

Then there was a sharp exclamation and she nearly dropped the fragile piece. Quickly putting it back where she had found it, she then turned towards the other end of the room where Doria obviously had found something.

 

The blonde  maid stood by the head of the large bed, holding something she had found there, between the mattress and the wooden board: a black thong!

 

The three girls looked at each other and their exclamation was simultaneous.

 

"NO WAY!" 

 

\------------------------

 

So that was what Sangria would have discovered three days ago!

 

The three self-appointed inspectors all talked excitedly at the same time, never listening to one another's conversation, so much had to be guessed from just a piece of clothing.

 

They were so engrossed in their talk that they never heard the door opening behind them, nor did they notice the two figures standing in the doorway until one of them spoke.

 

"Is there a problem somewhere?" Conrad Weller asked, entering his room. 

 

With an exclamation of surprise the three girls turned towards the door while Doria promptly hid the black piece of cloth behind her back.

 

Then they noticed the smaller person who was trying to look from behind Weller-kyo. 

 

"Your Majesty! Weller-kyo!" To say the servants were embarassed was an understatement. Still, Lasagna cast a meaninful glance to Doria:  _What were the two of them doing alone, here, at this time of the day?_

 

"So," Conrad asked again after they had calmed down somewhat. "Is there something I can help you with?" 

 

Suddenly, Doria and Lasagna did not know what to do anymore. It was Ewe who spoke up in the end.

 

"Your Majesty Yuuri, Weller-kyo , we are sorry to have disturbed you. It is just that Sangria was acting weird and we thought to investigate..." 

 

The two men's reaction to Sangria's name was certainly not anything that the three girls would have expected. They quickly shared a glance as if they knew  _exactly_ what this all was about, and immediately thereafter it was the king himself who spoke up.

 

"I'm sorry!" He said, bowing his head before the servants, nearly shocking them to death. "I'm sorry, it's my fault, I won't do it again." 

 

Conrad Weller put a sympathetic hand on his king's shoulder.

 

"Well..." he started, feeling that an explanation was in order. "I am sure His Majesty did not mean any harm, but anyway the Maou reacted instinctively and..." 

 

Just at that moment another person appeared in the doorway.

 

"Sangria!" The two maids exclaimed.

 

"Ewe," the newcomer said. "I was looking for you, Darcascos is searching for..." Then she stopped and curtesied. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, I had not seen you there." 

 

"No, no..." Yuuri was looking very embarrassed. "More importantly are you all right?" 

 

Sangria seemed as clueless as the others. "Why, yes? Uh, I think? Is there something wrong?" 

 

Yuuri sighed, both relieved and feeling guilty. He did not know what to say, he searched for a support on his left and found it in the usual place.

 

"Ah, I will explain if you want." Conrad Weller came to the rescue.

 

So the king's protector explained that the incident had happened some four days ago, in the morning after their usual run, when Yuuri had accompanied Conrad to his room to discuss a matter that very much concerned Conrad's younger brother...

 

At this Weller-kyo paused and it was plainly understandable to all that Yuuri had been speaking about breaking up his engagement wit h his fiancé of the time.

 

Then he continued with the story: just as Yuuri was finishing to make his point, Sangria had entered the room for the usual cleaning. The problem was that from her reaction, she had heard everything. Immediately His Majesty had turned into Maou mode and used his magic on her, stunning her and effectively depriving her of some of her memories. It was so sudden that Conrad had barely time to react and could not stop the king before he  struck .

 

"I'm sorry!" Yuuri bowed to Sangria. "I'm really, really sorry. I was so afraid that Wolfram would learn of it from someone  other than me! I'm sorry, I did not control the transformation at the time. But still..."

 

"It's all right Your Majesty," Sangria said soflty, preventing the king from babbling any further. "I'm all right. I never noticed anything happened at all."  Truly she had no recollection of meeting the king that morning. Maybe things were a bit hazy between the time she started her work and Weller-kyo's greeting as she met him in this room... but if nobody had said anything, she would not have noticed. "I'm all right." 

 

The other three were stunned. So that was why Sangria had not said anything! She did not remember! 

 

"So," Doria said slowly. "She really did not know anything." 

 

Lasagna nodded. "Hmm, hmm. And maybe she remembered on a subconscious level that His Majesty wanted to break up with Von Bielefeld-kyo."

 

They nodded. "Hmm, hmm."

 

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Conrad Weller asked, feeling there was still more to the story.

 

Ewe, Doria and Lasagna looked at each other. 

 

"Well ... we had a pool going on," Lasagna decided to explain, embarassed to admit anything of the sort in front of His Majesty. "Sangria acted weirder than usual and changed her bet, so when she was right we started to investigate."

 

"You have a pool going on my love-life!" Yuuri exclaimed, red in the face. 

 

The three maids' guilty  faces told everything there was to know.

 

"No way!" The king was sligthlty irritated now, and Conrad Weller just tried to hide his laughing behind him.

 

"This is  _wrong_ ! How long has this been going on? Who someone loves is a very private matter, don't go and make a bet on it." Then his eyes went wide as a thought crossed his mind. "Then you mean that when you locked me up in the baths with Gunther and Cheri-sama's shampoo it was  because of that Dori a-san?! And isn't this considered as microcap stock fraud or something?"

 

Doria guiltily nodded and the ot her two maids  shot her a surprised and dark glance.

 

Smoothly, the king's appareance changed and a blue glow surrounded him as the Maou took his place.

 

"This foolish behaviour has gone on long enough. You have taken liberties that you should never have. Think about  your actions. You should not interfere in other people's love-life, nor should you be making money out of it." There was a dramatical pause. "I don't like spilling blood, so this time I will be lenient. All your bets are thereby off and I forbid the betting on anyone's lover from there on! Judgment!"

 

The Maou actually did not do anything this time, the letters just hovered in the air written with magic for a time, before he slowly disappeared to leave his place to Yuuri again who looked questioningly at the servants.

 

The three  maids and Ewe, who had huddled together during the speech, nodded in agreement and quickly took their leave, both excited and fearful that they got to see the Maou from very close.

 

When the door was closed and it was certain only Yuuri and Conrad remained in the room, Yuuri let out a breath he did not remember holding. 

 

"I'm really glad she is all right, but man, this was embarassing." 

 

"Isn't it?" Conrad was not being very  helpful . "Well this casts another light on the incident with Gunther..."

 

"Don't speak about that." Yuuri flushed bright red. "I'm really, really glad you happened to be nearby at the time." He paused. "And I really, really should write that new law about betting." 

 

"What was that about microcap fraud anyway?" 

 

"Well," Yuuri looked  annoyed . "When you have an older brother studying economics, you pick words here and there..."

 

Conrad chuckled, then something caught his eyes: a black piece of cloth which had been abandoned on the bed. He stood staring at it until Yuuri followed his gaze.

 

"So that's where it was..." Yuuri paused, then he blushed. "... when we did not find it this morning." 

 

"You know, Yuuri," Conrad said, nearing the black-haired man. "I believe they would have stopped betting anyway. There is nothing interesting about a steady couple," he teased.

 

Yuuri turned bright red once again.

 

\------------------------

 

The three maids and the cook were back to the kitchen when Doria suddenly realised something.

 

"The thong!" She exclaimed. 

 

The other two looked at her. 

 

"Maybe it wasn't just talking that Sangria witnessed," she suggested.

 

"Eh?" Sangria had not followed everything.

 

It was Lasagna who spoke her mind for everyone: "How could you forget something like that!?" 

 

"No way!" Was the simultaneous outcry from everyone in the room. 

 

 

 

\------------------------

THE END

\------------------------


End file.
